The Goodbye
by Ava Rainna
Summary: Caspians' mind wanders as he heads home to Narnia after saying goodbye to his friends post VDT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Narnian, including all characters mentioned in this piece. **

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own anything by Celtic Woman, I just appreciate the lyrics and melody of the song, _The Soft Goodbye._ **

**a/n: Alright, so I have been totally procrastinating for quite a time on posting anything, but I decided 1 am was a good a time to write anything. So here's a oneshot taking place right after the end of_ "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader", _implying Caspian/Lucy.If it's horrible, I'm sorry! Lol. I was listening to the song, which is sung by Celtic Woman (btw) and thought up this piece. Tell me what you think! **

_The Soft Goodbye_

Caspian studied the waters the Dawn Treader had just disturbed, from the railing of the ship. He was very dejected at the moment, having just said goodbye to two of the Golden Age Monarchs and their kinsman; or more appropriately, three of his truest friends. After all the adventures they had experienced in the last few months, he couldn't believe it ended like this. The others continued to the End of the World, yet he was turned back to Narnia. He knew he was headed to where he belonged, the land he loved and protected with his life, but he was still a little remorseful that he was left behind. But he trusted in Aslan's judgment, and if he was meant to say farewell to his friends, then he would bid them farewell in the proper fashion befitting their status.

The crew still seemed to be uneasy about his apparent willingness to surge forward and abdicate, but he also knew they recognized his strengths (and perhaps in the situation) his faults, for being an eager adventurer and navigator. Decades later, when he was to be buried, his son Rilian would bury his father, as he would be known – King Caspian the Navigator. But that is another story of another time. Presently, Caspian was King Caspian, but had not yet even married Rilian's mother, nor even knew of this coming union. He was mourning the loss of not being able to enjoy the company of Lucy, Edmund and Eustace.

As night fell, there on the still waters, he gazed towards the constellations which few, besides them, had even laid eyes on before. And suddenly, he was transported back to before Ramandu's island; to a night where he and Lucy hadn't been able to sleep. They had ended up gazing up at the stars together, picking out new constellations, and just talking about anything and everything.

Lucy had been talking about what it would be like to go back to Narnia. She missed it so, and was anxious to get back, but had a nagging feeling she would never lay eyes upon beautiful Cair Paravel again. She spoke as if she knew she wouldn't be going back, and how dreadful that seemed. Caspian had done what he could to lighten her mood, but there seemed to be nothing to do. As silence followed, Lucy began to hum. She suddenly sat up from the deck, as one does when you're lying down and suddenly remember something important.

She turned to Caspian, with excited eyes, and asked, _"Caspian, would you please do me a favor? If for some reason we are not meant to return to Narnia. Would you pass something on, something to be remembered as the final gift from the Golden Age monarchs to their beloved Narnia? It would not only be a favor for me, but as well as Edmund, and Peter and Susan. Please?"_

Oh, how he missed the Valiant Queen. He truly felt that he would be able to love her, if given the chance. But he would not receive such a gift. As he bitterly thought about how disappointed he was, he quickly recalled his answer to her plea. He had immediately told her he would do anything she ever wanted him to, and would gladly pass something along. Then Lucy had explained to him how upset they had all been when they realized they had not been able to say goodbye to Narnia, properly. But perhaps, if he would make sure a song was written down, and passed along, throughout the kingdom, Narnia would remember their Kings and Queens of yesteryears, and how they had sadly said goodbye to their beloved country. Then she had begun to hum again, and then began to sing. It was the most beautiful song Caspian had ever heard, but yet made him sad, because it was of saying farewell. Lucy sang it so beautifully, that after just one rendition, he had memorized it.

Now, standing there on board his magnificent ship, with his valiant crew, the gentle waves pushing her steadily back towards home, he justly decided that he would not break his promise to Lucy. He quietly began singing the song, and with a sad smile, thought of how the song was intended just as much for him as it was for Narnia. As his voice carried, the members of his crew stopped what they were doing, and listened to their kings' mournful, yet hopeful, tune. And as they listened, each one of them thought not of Queen Lucy or King Edmund of the Golden Age, but rather their comrades and shipmates, Ed and Lucy, and of their magnificent brother Peter, and their gentle sister, Susan. That night, everyone slept peacefully, while each heard a voice softly singing the song of the monarchs:

_When the light begins to fade  
and shadows fall across the sea,  
one bright star in the evening sky.  
Your love's light leads me on my way._

There's a dream that will not sleep,  
a burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
and leave you waiting on the tide.  


_Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone, a haunting cry.   
One song, one star burning bright,  
May it carry me through darkest night._

Rain comes over the gray hills,  
and on the _air__, a soft goodbye.  
Hear the song that I sing to you  
when the time has come to fly._

When I leave and take the wind  
and find the land that faith will bring,  
the brightest star in the evening sky  
is yours to find for me.


End file.
